Popular and Famous, Before a new threat rises
Popular and Famous, Before a new threat rises. '''is the First Episode in a Campaign story of Total Drama U.D.R.S. '''Sometime After Total Drama Pahkitew Island ended only a Year Later, A Group of Independent PMC Fraction Known as The United Defensive Reformation Service. a total drama fan Named Codenamed Hyperion-Blue-GT takes the story on his own career as a U.D.R.S Operative to have a team of his own. |} Summary The first scene where three U.D.R.S Operatives, Codename: Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lexia, and Hardenick are being chased by some group of gang professionals driving their SUV's to escape from them with the package. U.D.R.S Operative Gerry was asking hyperion-blue-gt know where he's at, he already got it covered to set up with a ambush. after the ambush was success, the three moved on and delivered to a group of UDRS Elite agents known as S.T.I.G.N.A.S. Squad leader FUENTES Was looking for the gadgets they really need for their objectives and Hyperion-Blue-GT Given to her so she can take it from here by taking a helicopter ride back to base. Since they finished the mission from being chased from the Professionals gang, the three are getting back to the training facility. Gerry asked Hyperion-Blue-GT, Hardenick, and Lexia to do some quick options, they must get over to the emptied Com-sat Station to commence some scanner sweep to be appeared in four scans on their U.D.R.S HUD. As they showed a "!" inside the bushes mark on it's coordinates, the three are leaving the Station. they got back to the SUV Before a operative wants it back for permitted use. before they arrived at the Spot where the ATV Was being uncovered the bush, Gerry asked Hyperion-Blue-GT to informed about tonight prep challenge he has check his U.D.R.S Profile to show his status for giving some Objectives. after he finished, they must used ATV's to ride their way back to U.D.R.S Training Facility in Ontario. Before they arrive at the U.D.R.S Training Facility in Ontario, Two U.D.R.S Guards are letting them in to get started for the prep challenge. once they made it Gerry asked Hyperion-Blue-GT to think a local boy is gonna be here with hardenick and Lexia. later at night, the prep challenge is starting in with several U.D.R.S Members are getting ready for training. Instructor Deyion and Strategist Jaden are appeared to get started for a rescue operation, their challenge is going to boney island to rescue seven Recon troops who have pinned down for two days and they must go there and save them from dangerous animals like woolly beavers and Stymphalian Canadian Geese have lived there. before the rescue mission started the rest of the U.D.R.S training Prep team are headed to the island, they arrived at Boney Island. once they move in to search and rescue the Recon team, they divided into two team to split up to locate them. Team 1 must locate them in two paths. Hardenick's team must take Horizun, genna, Fallken and less troops. and Hyperion-Blue-GT's team, Lexia, Gerry, and four troops are taking the other path to find out that the recon team was heard screaming by a couple of woolly beavers. meanwhile Hardenick's team have encounter a Stymphalian Canadian geese rushes in to scare them, they take cover on the ground to dodge the geese rush if they find a way to take a chance to shoot the geese down, Genna tranquilize the geese and saved the team from getting killed. later Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team have found the missing recon team surrounded by woolly beavers. as they attempted to save them, they meet up with team 2 for regroup. as they escape together with the recon team, a operative is pressing the extraction point was launching a flash bang scaring the woolly beavers off. The team survives and they leave boney island safely by having a mission complete. After the mission results, Instructor Deyion announced that Genna is the winner for the rescue mission challenge. as they cheering for genna at the recreation room. At the party, U.D.R.S Operatives are chatting and interact with each other. Jaycee came by who feel importantly sadly walked by with no fame attraction by looking around, she asked hardenick to know Lardenson was here to go out for a Protection detail and hardenick wants to do this alone. lardenson feels concerned for hardenick by taking his girlfriend for Protection by escorting her to meet up with one of her troop at Toronto. when the two are taking the Recon Dropship to Toronto, Hardenick was piloting the dropship while jaycee is the passenger. they were having a conversation about the mission that he, lexia and Hyperion-Blue-GT was being chased by the LS Professionals. she's not impressed about his day, jaycee told hardenick to have a nice girlfriend to be with him. while the two arrive at Toronto by the construction site near the ferry thermal. Meanwhile they're standing there for a look out. He check his watch to show that it was midnight, Jaycee is getting off outside in front waiting for a man who wears a platinum gear outfit with a logo on it that it was shows carrying a briefcase of enhanced makeup. Jaycee told hardenick to stay put while she meet up with her client with no dialogue, Hardenick was watching her to see how the trade deal, and she sees a platinum ingot and her member was ready to set the trade and then a unknown grunt was knocking on the door, asking hardenick to step out of the dropship, an explosion was heard where Jaycee and a trade guy saw a ambush by a mysterious female dark assassin With a rocket launcher, she switch to her rifle and she unmasked herself to make her feel mad. She's aim at Jaycee in a mid range, firing with a stun dart causes her electrocuted by knocking out in pain. hardenick punched at the enemy grunt and rushes towards Jaycee that she was injured, several sirens have heard, Toronto PD With Medical team and D.S.S. Agents step out of their vehicle using high-tech rifles aimed at the enemy grunt and shouts "hands where i can see em!". Hyperion-Blue-GT Is in the scene, finds out that jaycee was injured. a agent was found out that it was different logo was known as the dark rituals, the dark rituals are the dangerous threats who took down jaycee, the med worker has found out that jaycee was stuck in a coma by heavily injured, Hyperion-Blue-GT Cries out in a upset moment. Five Months later after the fall of jaycee. Hyperion-Blue-GT's friends are sitting in a waiting room at U.D.R.S emergency recovery center, Miami, Florida. Lardenson was worried about jaycee since she's in a coma, the doctor told him that he can called Researcher Stacey to come and take care of her and the rest are very sad for Jaycee loss. meanwhile, Hyperion-Blue-GT was back at his HQ in U.S, still worried about the mistakes as a TD Artist in the past months in his life. he meet up with Director Telligent in his office, he informed Him that a priority mission to stop a renegade girl known as sintana who took down jaycee and starting a war will be outbreak. so Hyperion-Blue-GT Is accepting a offer to join the Covert Ops team to stop the dark rituals by helping the TD Community. Director Telligent passes the smartphone to him that a request in the armory that he's ready to go. once director telligent leaves the office, and he asked him for a copy to understand and accept the mistakes in the past. later Lexia was waiting for Hyperion-Blue-GT From having a talk with Director Telligent for a offer, he said to her that they all accepted to be part of the covert ops team and he said "all of us.* to avenge Jaycee life in the end of the episode. Transcript Popular and Famous, before a new threat rises./Transcript References |} |} Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Total drama Fan-Fiction Category:Episode Category:Fan-Made Episode Category:Non-Contest Category:Story Category:Campaign